


Viva Chicago!

by fairyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 50s, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Jazz - Freeform, Jazz!AU, M/M, PWP, Smut, anos 50
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyixing/pseuds/fairyixing
Summary: As noites de Chicago eram mais agitadas e quentes em meados dos anos 50. A música de uma banda de jazz trazia consigo toda a sensualidade de seus membros em suas canções. Apesar de tudo, Baekhyun, o mais conhecido entre as noites da cidade, está à procura de um saxofonista. Usando de sua beleza e sua intensa sensualidade, o charmoso rapaz consegue fazer com que o melhor dos saxofonistas erre suas notas mais fáceis. Chanyeol percebeu que o dom de Baekhyun ia além da música, se estendia para sua mente, que criava cenários impróprios numa tarde de ensaio.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	Viva Chicago!

* * *

Baekhyun sentia a navalha ser passada delicadamente contra a sua nuca, enquanto seus ouvidos eram invadidos por um blues que tocava no rádio velho, em cima de um banco de madeira do outro lado da barbearia. Estava um pouco estressado com as coisas que acontecera nos últimos dias com a banda, onde era líder e um dos vocalistas principais, junto com Kyungsoo, um grande amigo de longa data e parceiro de banda. As pequenas manchas abaixo de seus olhos demonstravam as noites mal dormidas e os dedos batucando na poltrona também demonstrava o quanto estava ansioso para desabafar com Junmyeon, seu irmão mais velho.

Abaixo de si, estava Byun Sehun, seu único sobrinho. Era um pequeno engraxador de treze anos de idade, que trabalhava durante as férias para conseguir alguns trocados e também fazia aquilo por pura diversão. Sehun era completamente apaixonado por sapatos, e ganhar dinheiro com aquilo, era uma das melhores coisas para ele.

— Se continuar se balançando, vai acabar com um corte na nuca, Baekhyun. — Junmyeon disse irritado, sem desviar os olhos da navalha. — Por que está todo ansioso desse jeito? Não para de mexer um minuto.

— Minseok resolveu sair da banda logo quando conseguimos a nossa primeira turnê. Estou quase saindo dessa barbearia para encontrar aquele canalha e quebrar aquelas duas pernas que ele usou para sair durante o ensaio, deixando todos nós irritados. Eu sei que já estava farto por conta dos atrasos e os descompromissos dele, mas abandonar o barco logo quando uma grande oportunidade aparece para a Gravity? Ele é um idiota. Vai pagar feio por ter nos deixado de lado por causa de um rabo de saia.

— Então quer dizer que o Minseok abandonou a banda por causa da Seunghee? Achei que ela gostasse de vocês. — respondeu, fazendo Baekhyun dar uma risada amarga.

— Antes fosse a Seunghee, Junmyeon. Esse idiota abandonou a própria noiva para fugir com outra. Eu nem tenho paciência para consolá-la, porque ando mais estressado que tudo nesse mundo. Jongin está fazendo isso por mim, sabe como esse garoto é mais sentimental que os romances de Hollywood. — Bufou alto. — Estou farto de ouvir os sermões do Siwon, ele sempre joga a culpa para cima de mim. É um empresário de merda.

— Não fale isso, Baekhyun. Você sabe que foi graças ao Choi Siwon que Gravity decolou nas rádios de todos os Estados Unidos. Não seja tão ingrato por causa de um desentendimento, vocês irão se resolver logo.

— É fácil você falar isso, Junmyeon. Eu preciso urgentemente achar um saxofonista até o final do mês que vem, ou teremos toda a turnê cancelada. Isso é desgastante demais... — Passou a palma da mão direita contra o seu rosto, respirando fundo.

— Tio, por que não tenta visitar os bares da cidade? Sempre tem pessoas tocando instrumentos em troca de dinheiro. — Sehun comentou, atraindo a atenção dos dois homens mais velhos. — Todos os dias têm apresentações nos bares daqui. Não seria uma ideia ruim tentar.

— Como você sabe disso, Byun Sehun? — Junmyeon indagou, desconfiado.

— Porque um dos pianistas sempre passa aqui, pai. Ele é um dos nossos clientes, esqueceu? — O mais velho concordou com a cabeça, sem mais nenhum argumento. — Enfim, você poderia tentar, tio. Muitas pessoas tentam algum dinheiro tocando instrumentos em bares.

— Vou conversar com o restante da banda sobre isso e verei o que posso fazer. E como está a escola? — Tentou mudar de assunto, evitando mais estresse para si. — Alguma namoradinha nova?

— Sehun não tem idade para namorar, Baekhyun. Precisa focar nos estudos para não ser pai jovem, engraxar sapato não paga fraldas e leite para uma criança. — Baekhyun gargalhou com o comentário do irmão mais velho. — Não é para rir. Só Deus sabe o medo que eu tenho de ser avô antes dos cinquenta anos.

— Tem vezes que o papai parece ser louco. — Sehun balançou a cabeça em negação. — Eu estou de férias, ainda vai demorar um pouco para as aulas voltarem. Mas prometo que está tudo certinho, minhas notas ainda são invejáveis.

— Continue sendo assim, garoto! Também não quero ver o meu sobrinho sendo pai jovem. — O jovem Byun revirou os olhos com o comentário, voltando ao seu trabalho.

**[...]**

Gravity foi formada no meio da década de cinquenta, quando a era _Swing_ já estava chegando ao fim depois de duas décadas no topo, mesmo tendo outras vertentes do jazz ainda tocando nas rádios, lanchonetes, bares e outros lugares públicos. O jazz moderno era o principal da banda, que era conhecida por todos os cantos do país. Mesmo misturando todas as vertentes do jazz, os rapazes conseguiam se destacar e fazer qualquer um chorar com as letras melancólicas. Os fãs também gastavam suas energias com o _Bebop_ e _Dixieland_ , nos finais dos shows.

Baekhyun era apenas um garçom, tentando conseguir alguns trocados para pagar o aluguel de sua humilde casa, que ficava nos subúrbios de Chicago. O seu sonho desde que era um menino de oito anos de idade, era ser cantor. Jazz, blues, soul e todos os gêneros musicais faziam parte do seu gosto musical. Conseguia cantar de tudo, sem desafinar uma nota, impressionando até os mais treinados. Foi quando conheceu o _Asian American Jazz_ , onde asiáticos estrangeiros e nascidos dos Estados Unidos, se reuniam para mostrar seus variados talentos.

Em um dos eventos, conheceu Do Kyungsoo, um verdadeiro amigo, que além de cantar, tocava piano e contrabaixo. Ao longo do tempo, não demorou muito para fazer mais amizades, assim formando uma pequena banda com Minseok, Yixing, Jongin e Kyungsoo. Sempre tocavam covers em bares da vizinhança, tendo que aguentar toda aquela bebedeira até as altas horas da madrugada, ou quando a polícia batia pedindo para que fechassem o bar porque os vizinhos queriam dormir para trabalharem na manhã seguinte.

E foi numa noite de verão, de 1954, que Gravity teve a sorte de se apresentar em um bar luxuoso de Lincoln Park, um dos bairros mais antigos e mais ricos da cidade de Chicago. Um empresário sedento por dinheiro e sucesso estava no meio de todos aqueles homens engravatados, bebendo fortes doses de uísque, provavelmente afogando as próprias lágrimas depois de um término mal resolvido com sua ex-namorada. E também por ser um empresário completamente fracassado. Era possível um homem fracassar tantas vezes na vida mesmo tendo uma criatividade gigante? Sim, Choi Siwon era a prova disso, até conhecer os cinco rapazes no palco de um dos bares mais luxuosos daquele bairro. E neles, viu a salvação da sua vida financeira e sua reputação encardida pelos longos desastres ao caminho conturbado de sua vida.

Depois de um show extraordinário, arrancando aplausos até dos garçons, Siwon chamou um dos integrantes, Kim Jongin, e como o garoto gaguejava a cada palavra, depois de descobrir que aquele homem era um empresário, Siwon foi diretamente até Baekhyun, sendo recebido pela língua afiada do homem de fios claros. A longa conversa durou até uma hora da manhã, com o intuito de se encontrarem alguns dias depois. E mesmo sabendo que seria apenas um contrato assinado e uma carreira falida, os cinco artistas foram até o escritório e estúdio do empresário, que ficava do outro lado da cidade. Eles ainda tinham um restinho de esperança. Eles queriam crescer e principalmente ganhar todo o reconhecimento que deveriam.

Os primeiros meses foram extremamente cansativos ao ponto de terem cinco apresentações por dia, tendo somente duas horas de sono. E vendo que não estava acontecendo o que queria, Baekhyun resolveu abusar de suas letras e suas performances nos palcos dos programas de televisão. Rapidamente, começou a focar a metade de sua vida no ramo da composição, escrevendo de letras tristes até as mais explícitas para aquela época. Suas performances exalavam lascívia, deixando qualquer mulher caindo aos seus pés e gritando em seus ouvidos quando apenas abria a boca para cantar.

E assim, Gravity se tornou uma das melhores bandas de jazz daquela década e a banda mais sensual que já haviam visto. O verdadeiro orgulho de Chicago. Aquela cidade era conhecida pela quantidade de gêneros musicais bem trabalhados e diferentes de outros lugares. Era um lugar importante para a música. E Gravity, tinha o orgulho de participar da longa lista de artistas de Chicago.

E com o preço da fama conquistada, não demoraria muito para os problemas começarem a aparecer pela estrada. Quando Gravity estourou, o lado mais conservador estadunidense tentou boicotá-los por conta de algumas músicas que tinham duplos sentidos, deixando qualquer pai de família de cabelos em pé ao ver sua filha repetindo aquelas letras. Quando as rádios tentaram censurar, o público ficou contra àquele boicote tão ridículo.

Eles eram artistas, tinham o direito de se expressarem através da música.

E logo veio outros problemas, mas nada tão graves quanto a saída de Minseok. Baekhyun sentia-se traído, era horrível ver um parceiro de anos, abandonando tudo por uma coisa tão ridícula. Não conseguia aceitar aquilo de maneira alguma, era estressante. Raramente conseguiam encontrar alguém que se encaixasse nos estereótipos que a banda possuía. Não que os estereótipos fossem ruins, longe disso, eles davam uma identidade importante para a Gravity.

Os ensaios eram cansativos, sempre eram obrigados a repetirem a mesma música diversas vezes até que ficasse no tom certo. Toda vez saíam juntos para algum bar, tentando descansar e jogar um pouco de conversa fora. E nas outras, Baekhyun ia diretamente para sua casa, tirar uma boa noite de sono, preparando-se para o cansativo dia seguinte. Sua rotina era extremamente cansativa.

Jongin limpava o contrabaixo com a maior delicadeza do mundo. Aquele instrumento era o verdadeiro amor de sua vida, e cuidava como se fosse um pequeno recém-nascido. Ao seu lado, estava Yixing, que treinava com o seu trompete novo. Os dois estavam presos, em seus respectivos mundos, ignorando Baekhyun e Kyungsoo discutindo alto do outro lado da sala de ensaio.

O dia estava quente demais para ouvirem os mesmos problemas de sempre, que não se acostumavam nunca. Sempre passavam por deslizes, mas sempre conseguiam se reerguer, conseguindo ainda mais popularidade por todo o canto do país. Então, os dois rapazes já estavam acostumados com isso. Entretanto, Baekhyun e Kyungsoo sempre ficavam como gato e cachorro quando alguma coisa saia do controle deles.

O som dos gritos de Baekhyun eram abafados pelo som que saia do trompete de Yixing, e Jongin agradecia mentalmente ao chinês por isso. Tinha planos para saírem mais tarde, e não queria ficar com uma dor de cabeça horrível por conta do temperamento explosivo do Byun.

— Eu já disse milhares de vezes para você se acalmar, Baekhyun. Já passamos por diversas coisas e nem por isso precisamos desse inferno todo. Nós vamos conseguir um saxofonista até a data marcada, confie em mim. — Baekhyun piscou algumas vezes, sentindo a sua cabeça doer como o inferno. Respirou fundo, apoiando a mão na própria cintura e encostando no piano de tons pretos. — Você sabe mais do que ninguém o quanto odeio quando acontece essas brigas na banda. Isso desgasta não só o nosso trabalho, mas também a nossa amizade.

— Kyungsoo, o nosso empresário não sai do meu pé um minuto. Ele jura de pés juntos que o Minseok saiu por minha causa, mesmo ouvindo todas as palavras daquele idiota. Só hoje, já fumei uns três maços de cigarro, mesmo tentando parar. Eu estou irritado, é isso. Não precisa ficar ouvindo as minhas lamentações, faça como Yixing e me ignore tocando algum instrumento.

— A sua cabeça é tão vazia, que chega a dar eco. É difícil entender que estou fazendo isso pelo nosso futuro? Não só como artistas, mas também como amigos. Nós vamos conseguir, só tenha um pingo de paciência. Nós já passamos por coisas piores, não vamos deixar uma coisa tão pequena estragar a harmonia da Gravity. — O Byun concordou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos para controlar a própria respiração.

Ouviu Kyungsoo se afastar, falando algo para Jongin e Yixing, que logo pararam o que estavam fazendo. Provavelmente terminariam o ensaio naquele momento para beberem em algum bar, para esfriarem um pouco a cabeça depois do dia estressante.

O bar, onde eram clientes fixos, ficava a algumas quadras do estúdio e do local de ensaio. Jongdae era o dono do Foxies Bar e amigo de Yixing, então sempre conseguiam uma área reservada para conversarem sem serem interrompidos por alguma fã histérica.

O caminho foi um verdadeiro silêncio, podiam sentir a tensão os rodeando de forma brutal. Toda vez que isso acontecia, o líder sentia-se um verdadeiro idiota, porque na maioria das vezes, as brigas começavam pelo seu jeito difícil de lidar com as coisas. Sabia o quanto Yixing odiava quando os membros brigavam entre si, afinal, consideravam-se irmãos de sangue por conta dos anos que estavam juntos naquela estrada do jazz.

Ao chegarem no bar de Jongdae, o som que vinha do palco era audível e bem agradável para uma noite tão melancólica como aquela. Algumas pessoas não davam bola para o jovem saxofonista que tocava seu instrumento de forma calma, com os olhos fechados, sentindo as notas atingirem sua audição e principalmente o seu coração, que transbordava tristeza e descontava tudo aquilo nas chaves, conhecidas como três Marias, do saxofone um pouco enferrujado.

Kyungsoo cutucou-o com o cotovelo, atingindo a costela do líder. Baekhyun assustado, encarou o amigo, que balançava a cabeça em direção ao palco, apontando para o palco iluminado sendo ocupado por um homem alto, atrás do pedestal, com o seu saxofone, tocando como se fosse a performance mais importante de toda a sua vida.

O Byun arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando o rapaz de baixo para cima. Atrás de si, estava Jongin e Yixing, provavelmente pedindo as bebidas para um dos funcionários. Os olhos de Baekhyun passeavam por todo o rapaz, tentando achar um mínimo defeito para poder criticá-lo e não dar o gosto da vitória para Kyungsoo, mas o saxofonista era realmente bom no que fazia. Os dedos grossos deslizavam pelo instrumento de metal, e o som era completamente surpreendente, arrepiando-o da cabeça aos pés.

Quando as notas foram finalizadas, Baekhyun fora arrastado pelo braço, para o outro canto do bar. Jongin e Yixing possuíam uma boa quantidade de garrafas e taças em mãos, tentando não derrubar e cortar algum cliente. Já recebiam alguns olhares das pessoas ali, afinal, eram os integrantes de Gravity.

Não demorou muito para o silêncio ser interrompido por mais notas, agora um pouco mais animadas. Baekhyun continuou o encarando, tentando achar as palavras certas para elogiá-lo e tentar convencê-lo, de alguma maneira, a entrar em sua banda. Porém, o saxofonista não tinha a áurea de Gravity, ele parecia ser um moço bom demais para tocar em letras ousadas e principalmente receber atenção demais de outras mulheres. Ele era muito bonito, mas não tinha nada de ousado.

— O cara é realmente bom. Não deveríamos conversar com ele? Tipo, pedir um teste. — Jongin comentou, enchendo a taça com vinho. — Posso pedir para o Jongdae chamá-lo.

— Não! — Baekhyun respondeu num grito, recebendo olhares confusos dos três amigos. — Eu mesmo falo com ele. Esse saxofonista parece ser um pouco fechado demais para entrar na nossa banda, mas posso dar um jeito. Ele é realmente bom com o saxofone, só não tem o nosso tipo.

— No meio de um desespero por saxofonista, você está preocupado com a imagem dele? — Kyungsoo indagou, um pouco irritado. — Só espere as performances terminarem, assim pode tentar convencê-lo, mas acho que será difícil. Nós precisamos urgentemente de um saxofonista novo, não tente pensar em coisas pequenas a essa altura do campeonato.

— Só pare de me pressionar um pouco, Kyungsoo. Gravity é conhecida pela imagem que criamos, por isso estou um pouco preocupado, mas não vai ser isso que irá me impedir de falar com o saxofonista. — respondeu amargo. Não queria ficar mais irritado do que já estava.

A conversa fluia calmamente e entre bebidas e opiniões trocadas sobre o futuro da banda, Baekhyun quase não percebeu quando o bar já ia se esvaziando aos poucos. Estava um pouco nervoso para falar com aquele rapaz, então resolveu abusar do seu outro lado, que fazia com que ganhasse qualquer coisa. Se afastou da mesa, indo até uma parte bem reservada do bar, depois de ver o saxofonista ir até lá.

Os outros três integrantes resolveram ignorar, já sabendo do propósito de Baekhyun. Quando o Byun botou os pés na sala reservada do bar, varreu os olhos pelo cômodo de claridade baixa, procurando pelo saxofonista. Levou um susto quando escutou o barulho da porta sendo fechada atrás de si. Quando se virou, deu de cara com o saxofonista, que guardava seu instrumento.

Voltando ao seu personagem que tanto amava, Baekhyun deu um sorriso ladino. O rapaz estava um pouco surpreso ao estar frente a frente com o Byun. Engoliu seco, piscando algumas vezes, tentando entender o porquê daquele homem estar em seu local de trabalho. Conhecia muito bem o vocalista, ele era tão famoso quanto as noites de Nova York e muito comentado pelos quatro cantos de Chicago.

— Você é o Baekhyun, certo? — Baekhyun concordou, jogando a cabeça para o lado. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Coçou a nuca, um pouco nervoso por estar de frente à uma celebridade como Baekhyun.

— Qual é o seu nome, gracinha? — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, surpreso com o apelido. — Vim até aqui por sua causa, sabia? — Ele negou com a cabeça rapidamente, sentindo a vergonha lhe atingir em cheio.

— Meu nome é Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Eu fiz alguma coisa de errada? — Seu corpo parecia tenso, e Baekhyun riu com aquilo. Ele realmente era um rapaz tímido como aparentava.

— Você toca há muito tempo? — Tentou ir direto ao ponto, querendo não causar enrolação na conversa.

— Desde os meus onze anos de idade, por quê?

— Porque achei você espetacular. Quantos anos têm, Park Chanyeol?

— Vinte e três. Por que está fazendo tantas perguntas?

— Hm... Ainda é um rapaz jovem, deveria ter suspeitado. — Deu uma risada. — Não sei se você sabe pelos jornais, mas recentemente perdemos um integrante. — Se aproximou do mais novo, dando passos lentos. — E como os integrantes gostaram da sua performance, queríamos fazer uma proposta. — Sorriu.

— Proposta? — perguntou confuso.

— Não seja tão lento, gracinha. Sei que é inteligente o suficiente para saber o que estou sugerindo, pense mais um pouquinho. — Apertou o ombro direito do mais novo, vendo-o estremecer. — Eu gosto de ser direto, então sem enrolações.

— Isso é algum desenho animado? — Era visível a confusão na expressão do mais novo. — Desculpe, eu realmente não entendi. Quer que eu toque com vocês?

— Quase isso. — Passou a língua nos lábios, segurando o sorriso. Ele era fofo. — Queríamos convidá-lo para fazer um pequeno teste. E caso passe, fará parte da Gravity. Os caras gostaram de você, gracinha.

— Isso é alguma brincadeira de mau gosto? — Baekhyun negou com a cabeça, um pouco ofendido. — Eu não sei se posso fazer isso. Mesmo sendo o meu sonho, é uma carga muito grande pra uma pessoa que não tem experiência alguma.

— Carga grande? Ah, você não vai precisar se preocupar, gracinha. Vou fazer questão de ajudá-lo em cada detalhe. Você é realmente bom no que faz, precisa ter mais confiança em si mesmo.

— Nós não temos personalidades diferentes? Você sempre disse em entrevistas que Gravity tem uma identidade ousada, eu não tenho nada de ousado. — Novamente, Baekhyun sentiu uma vontade imensa de rir. Ele era fofo e ingênuo demais para um homem daquela idade. — Não me leve a mal, perdão. — Abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se envergonhado.

— Ah querido, não fique pedindo desculpas por coisas tão bobas. Vamos fazer o seguinte? Amanhã estaremos ensaiando durante toda a tarde. Acho que deve saber onde o nosso estúdio fica, afinal, aquilo vive cheio de repórteres e fãs. É só me chamar, eu estarei lhe esperando, ok? — Saiu da sala, deixando Park Chanyeol sozinho e ainda perdido nas palavras daquele homem.

Ao chegar perto da mesa, onde estava o restante da banda, apoiou os dois braços na mesa de madeira, atraindo olhares dos amigos. Estava com um sorriso bem destacado em seus lábios avermelhados por conta da bebida.

— Ele é uma gracinha. — Jongin fez um barulho engraçado com a boca, ao ouvir Baekhyun. — Acho que ele vai aceitar, viu.

— Nós pedimos para você tentar convencê-lo a entrar na banda, não para ficar o cantando, Baekhyun. — O líder torceu o nariz com as palavras de Kyungsoo. — O que ele disse?

— Ele tentou arrumar algumas desculpinhas básicas. Entretanto, vocês sabem como eu não desisto fácil. Se ele aparecer amanhã durante o nosso ensaio, vamos ter a resposta certa.

— Você é inacreditável, cara. — Yixing comentou rindo.

**[...]**

A música que os dois rapazes cantavam falava sobre um homem que queria curtir a vida depois de uma separação. Queria dormir com todas, ignorando o que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Só queria ser livre novamente, sem se preocupar com as consequências. Era um pouco completa, por ter a maioria dos trechos com duplos sentidos. Como de costume das composições criadas por Byun Baekhyun.

Graças aos bons investimentos feitos por Siwon, não conseguiam ouvir a gritaria que vinha do lado de fora. Na maioria das vezes, elas eram culpadas pelos atrasos, já que sempre puxavam algum integrante, obrigando os seguranças a entrarem no meio da multidão. Isso acontecia praticamente toda semana. Mesmo amando as fãs incondicionalmente, os integrantes da Gravity sempre deixaram claro que prezavam por suas privacidades acima de tudo.

O barulho da porta sendo aberta atraiu a atenção dos cinco músicos. Baekhyun deu um sorriso ladino quando viu de quem se tratava; era Chanyeol, com o seu saxofone encapado, sendo segurado pela sua mão direita. Ele estava bem arrumado, e também tímido.

O Byun pediu um tempo para os parceiros de banda, descendo do palco, e Kyungsoo fez o mesmo, cruzando os braços e esperando ansiosamente pelo saxofonista ao menos abrir a boca para falar algo.

— E não é que ele veio mesmo. — Jongin jogou a indireta, ajeitando a própria postura no banco de madeira. — E aí, como vai? Eu sou o Jongin, prazer.

Todos os membros se apresentaram formalmente para o jovem saxofonista, logo descobrindo o nome do mesmo. Estavam bastante ansiosos para descobrir mais sobre Chanyeol, e principalmente saber mais sobre seus truques no instrumento musical que tanto amava, o saxofone.

Park Chanyeol já estava sentado em um dos bancos acima do palco de madeira, onde a banda usava durante os ensaios. Ele estava tenso, afinal, estava quase fazendo um teste para entrar em uma das melhores bandas de jazz daquela década. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que achou que cairia duro a qualquer momento. E o olhar de Baekhyun sendo direcionado a si, deixava-o ainda mais tenso.

O saxofonista decidiu escolher _Mohawk_ e _Little Willie Leaps_ de Charlie Parker, um grande saxofonista que tinha como exemplo desde pequeno, mesmo depois de sua morte. Como de costume, fechou os olhos antes de começar a soprar a boquilha do instrumento.

Ao decorrer do pequeno teste, Baekhyun não tirou os olhos de Chanyeol nem por um segundo. Era perfeccionista quando o assunto era trabalho, então faria de tudo para que nenhum erro ocorresse. O Park era realmente um homem bonito, alto e talentoso, como o líder gostava. Quando o viu abrir os olhos, surpreendeu-se ao vê-los serem direcionados aos seus, fazendo o saxofonista errar uma nota, que acabou passando despercebido pelos outros três rapazes ao seu lado.

Na velocidade da luz, o Park fechou os olhos novamente, dedicando sua concentração ao instrumento em suas mãos. Ao partir para outra música, escutou alguns sussurros, resolveu apenas ignorar e focar no seu propósito ali. Não deixaria aquilo estragar o seu momento, já havia passado por coisas muito piores.

Finalizando a música de sua grande inspiração, escutou os aplausos exagerados de Yixing, que aparentava estar tão impressionado quanto os outros. Baekhyun continuava com a mesma expressão, sentado desleixadamente, com os braços cruzados e lhe encarando como se fosse o único presente naquele lugar. Engoliu seco, coçando a nuca para fingir que não estava se sentindo intimidado pelo líder.

— Você é realmente incrível, cara! Sério, nós precisamos de você na banda. — Yixing disse eufórico. — Quando o Minseok assistir a nossa apresentação pela televisão, vai se sentir um lixo por ter nos abandonado do dia para a noite. — Chanyeol riu envergonhado com o elogio. — Baekhyun, levanta da cadeira!

— Não é querendo ser puxa saco, mas o Chanyeol parece ter muito mais técnica. — Foi a vez de Jongin se intrometer. — Seria um grande orgulho tê-lo em nossa banda, Chanyeol.

— Hm... — Baekhyun disse baixinho, caminhando até os outros rapazes. — Eu fiz a proposta, então quem dá a resposta é você, Park Chanyeol.

— Eu posso avisar aos meus pais antes de confirmarem a notícia? — Kyungsoo deu um grito alto de felicidade. — Eu posso levar algumas partituras com as notas das outras músicas da banda, posso treinar em casa durante a madrugada. — Pediu, apontando para a estante que possuía uma boa quantidade de folhas com notas musicais de cada música da banda.

— Não quer ficar para beber com a gente? Todo final de ensaio saímos para esfriar a cabeça e conversar um pouco. — O saxofonista pensou três vezes antes de aceitar aquela saidinha proposta por Jongin. Não gostava muito de frequentar bares, somente para trabalho, afinal, precisava de dinheiro para sobreviver.

Seus olhos foram até Baekhyun, que estava sério. Entretanto, conseguia sentir a aura debochada, apenas pelos braços cruzados e o olhar que penetrava sua pele. Não conseguia entender o porquê de o Byun estar agindo daquela maneira desde o dia anterior. Não conhecia sua vida pessoal, apenas o que era mostrado na mídia. Sabia o quanto aquele homem era vangloriado pelas mulheres, e até mesmo pelos homens que curtiam jazz. A vida amorosa de Baekhyun era bastante polêmica, mesmo que ele tentasse esconder. Era sempre visto com alguma mulher ou homem em hotéis de luxos por todo o país, depois de suas apresentações.

Não sabia se Baekhyun estava tentando lhe deixar envergonhado ou se possuía alguma birra consigo. Era estranho.

— Acho melhor deixar para a próxima semana. Vou precisar ficar sóbrio para treinar durante a madrugada. — Deu uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas que convenceu os outros integrantes.

Saiu do local de ensaio, vendo que o céu já estava ficando escuro. As ruas estavam calmas em comparação a hora que havia chegado e quase se machucado por conta da multidão do lado de fora do estúdio. Estava um pouco cansado, depois de ajudar na oficina mecânica de seu pai durante toda a manhã. Queria descansar mais um pouco para passar a madrugada se dedicando as partituras das músicas da Gravity.

[...]

Em todos aqueles vinte e três anos, Park Chanyeol nunca imaginou que estaria em uma banda famosa, muito menos que assinaria contrato alguma vez em sua vida. Desde pequeno, escutava comentários ruins sobre o seu sonho em ser um saxofonista famoso no mundo do jazz. De tanto escutá-los, aquelas palavras acabaram entrando em sua mente, transformando aquele sonho em apenas um hobby para ganhar dinheiro e ajudar seus pais.

Ouvir aquela proposta direto da boca de uma das pessoas mais influentes daquela época, era uma verdadeira surpresa até para os seus pais. Quando contou sobre o contrato com uma das maiores gravadoras do momento, escutou sua mãe chorar como uma criança e sentiu o abraço forte de seu pai, o homem que tinha como exemplo até nos mínimos detalhes de sua vida. Os dois sempre foram os únicos que lhe apoiavam em todos os seus sonhos, nunca o pressionando a nada que não gostasse. Eram, sem dúvidas, as pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

Os dias se passaram mais rápido do que esperava, era impressionante. Depois de assinar o contrato com o famoso Choi Siwon, pôde sentir um orgulho gigante dentro de si depois de anos. Para muitos, era apenas uma assinatura em uma folha de papel, mas para Chanyeol, era um novo começo de sua vida. Uma realização de um grande sonho. Nunca sentiu tanto orgulho em sua vida como sentiu naquele dia, ao lado dos outros membros, menos de Baekhyun, que havia saído mais cedo do ensaio.

Quando a notícia saiu pelos jornais, viu toda sua privacidade fugir de suas mãos como grãos de areia. Em menos de vinte e quatro horas que a notícia havia sido espalhada, sua casa já estava dominada por jornalistas e fãs histéricas. Precisou implorar para que o empresário deixasse sua família em segurança reforçada, principalmente por seus pais já serem idosos e também por não serem obrigados a aguentar todo aquele inferno na residência onde moravam por conta do filho.

Nos primeiros ensaios, demorou um pouco para se acostumar. Não era todo o dia que recebia uma oferta invejável e grande como aquela. Sua primeira apresentação seria na primeira turnê da Gravity, o que o deixava ainda mais nervoso e ansioso para se apresentar em frente a uma multidão. Praticamente em todos os finais de ensaio, os membros saíam do estúdio até o bar onde tocava, mas sempre recusava. E quando dava a sua resposta negativa, sempre recebia um olhar debochado de Baekhyun, como se já suspeitasse. Entretanto, naquela noite, estava disposto a sair para comemorar, depois de longos dias cansativos de trabalho.

— O Minseok ligou para o Siwon anteontem, deu um show no telefone. — Yixing disse, enquanto arrumava os instrumentos para irem embora. — Falando que ele só serviu para a banda crescer, e que na primeira oportunidade, o trocamos.

— E esse babaca tem moral para reclamar de alguma coisa? Ele abandonou a Gravity do dia para a noite. — Baekhyun respondeu, completamente irritado. — Eu quero que ele vá para o inferno! — Deu as costas, saindo da sala e batendo a porta com força, fazendo Jongin dar um pulo de susto.

— Parece que o Baekhyun pegou um ódio mortal pelo Minseok. — Kyungsoo comentou, encostando o próprio corpo no piano. — Minseok também não tem um pingo de vergonha, né? Do nada decide ligar para reclamar sobre a substituição dele. Eu teria vergonha de me prestar a esse papel.

— Você sabe como o Siwon fazia tudo que o Minseok queria, você acha que ele não iria ligar diretamente para o nosso empresário? Enfim, acho que não precisamos ficar dando corda para uma pessoa que quase nos afundou. Todos nós sabemos o quanto ele é implicante e vai continuar com essas palhaçadas se continuarmos dando bola. É melhor ignorar e seguirmos nossas vidas. — Yixing encerrou o assunto.

O bar estava com pouco movimento, por ser dia de semana. Gravity só tinha dois ensaios por semana, na maioria das vezes durante os sábados, quando o bar ficava realmente movimentado. Mas ainda era quarta-feira, a maioria das pessoas trabalharariam no dia seguinte e não queriam ter uma ressaca dos infernos.

Como sempre faziam, os integrantes se sentaram em uma parte bem reservada de todos os outros clientes. Jongin não parava de falar um minuto, também não tirava os braços de cima dos ombros de Kyungsoo, deixando Chanyeol um pouco desconfiado. Não sabia como funcionava a amizade daqueles rapazes, muito menos o nível de intimidade. Não que fosse algum ranzinza, apenas se sentia envergonhado quando uma pessoa se aproximava muito de si, o que dificultava toda a sua vida amorosa desde a adolescência.

Baekhyun carregava uma expressão tediosa e Yixing estava no balcão pegando as bebidas. Para piorar a sua timidez, o Byun estava a sua frente, ao lado da parede. Podia sentir as pernas do mais velho encostando nas suas. Não conseguia entender como Baekhyun não sentia um pingo de vergonha ou não prestasse atenção naquilo. Ou Chanyeol era paranoico demais e já estava começando a deixar minhocas entrarem em seu cérebro.

A noite rolou tranquila, com muitas trocas de conversas e ainda conseguiu conhecer um pouco de cada integrante. De vez em quando, Kyungsoo soltava alguma coisa vergonhosa sobre o líder, recebendo um pisão no pé esquerdo como resposta. Acabou se abrindo também, contando um pouquinho sobre a sua vida. Estava impressionado com o quanto estava sendo extrovertido, talvez a bebida estivesse ajudando, mas mesmo assim, era de cair o queixo.

— Baekhyun trabalhava como garçom em um restaurante mexicano, cara. Você tem noção disso? Um sul-coreano trabalhando em um restaurante mexicano. Quando eu descobri isso, passei mal de tanto rir. Fui beber água para me acalmar e ainda me engasguei. Ainda mentiu para nós, falando que trabalhava como secretário do prefeito. — Jongin contava, lutando para controlar a própria risada, enquanto Yixing, Kyungsoo e Chanyeol riam. Baekhyun continuava irritado. — Já o Kyungsoo, trabalhava em um posto de gasolina. E como é desastrado, quase incendiou um carro e foi demitido.

— Estava tendo uma briga no meio da rua, eu nem sabia que aquele cliente estava com aquela merda do meu lado. Acendi o cigarro e quando fui perceber, eu já estava no chão recebendo chutes. — Kyungsoo se defendeu. — Mas aquele emprego era um inferno, não sei como aturei por quase três anos. As pessoas não sabem tratar bem os funcionários. Eles fazem a merda e querem nos culpar.

— É verdade. Lembro até hoje daquela história que o Yixing nos contou, de quando trabalhava na loja de instrumentos. A senhora deu o dedo do meio para o nosso Xing só porque as cordas de violão tinham acabado. Se eu tivesse lá, teria chutado aquela velha. — Jongin disse com um tom raivoso.

— Você apenas engoliria tudo calado, Jongin. Todos nós te conhecemos, está bem? — Yixing respondeu com a maior calma do mundo.

— Nunca tive problema em nenhum emprego. — Chanyeol disse orgulhoso. — Sempre fui muito perfeccionista, por conta do meu pai.

— Baekhyun também, mas mesmo assim recebia xingamentos no restaurante. — Kyungsoo comentou. — Mas você trabalhou como o que? Só saxofonista naquele bar mesmo?

— Não. Também já trabalhei na oficina do meu pai durante alguns meses. Fiz alguns bicos em algumas rádios, mas o salário era péssimo e eu não podia me submeter a passar horas em um estúdio para ganhar menos de cem dólares.

— Você trabalhou em alguma rádio? Como o quê? — Baekhyun perguntou curioso, deixando Chanyeol surpreso.

— Eu trabalhava em uma parte para a organização das estações. Eles também usavam a minha voz para alguma propaganda, mas nunca ganhei nada por isso.

— Hm... Você tem voz de radialista. — Chanyeol arqueou as sobrancelhas com as palavras do Byun. Os outros agiam normalmente, como se já estivessem acostumados com aquele comportamento do líder. — Preciso ir ao banheiro. A bebida está deixando o meu rosto quente como um inferno. — Saiu depressa, deixando o Park sozinho enquanto os outros três conversavam entre si, completamente alcoolizados.

— Acho que também vou ao banheiro. — O Park disse automaticamente, sem ao menos pensar no que estava fazendo.

O banheiro era mal iluminado. O cheiro não era um dos melhores, mas estava preocupado demais em achar Baekhyun, que estava encostado na última parede, fumando um cigarro, como se estivesse com medo de ser pego. Quando o líder o viu, arqueou as sobrancelhas em uma pergunta muda, logo soltando a fumaça tóxica pela boca. Uma risada fraca saiu dos lábios arroxeados do Byun, que o analisou dos pés a cabeça, com um sorriso carregado de malícia.

— O que lhe traz aqui, gracinha? — Ele perguntou, com uma rouquidão em sua voz. — Achei que estivesse ocupado contando sobre a sua vida. — Deu batidinhas no cigarro, deixando a pequena sujeira cair contra o piso claro.

— E-eu só vim lavar o meu rosto. — Inventou, indo em direção à pia, ligando a bica e jogando a água gelada contra o seu rosto. — Por que está fumando dentro do banheiro?

— Porque eles não gostam do meu vício pelo cigarro. — respondeu irônico. — Estou parando aos poucos, mas preciso fumar para distrair a cabeça algumas vezes. — Apoiou a cabeça contra a parede de mármore.

— Tem certeza que é só isso? — indagou preocupado. E Baekhyun deu uma risada com aquilo.

— Quando bebo muito, falo coisas nada apropriadas. Acho que não vai querer ver esse meu lado, gracinha.

— E o que você fala? Acho que os membros já devem estar acostumados com isso. Não quero criar uma barreira entre nós, acho que podemos ser próximos, assim como estou sendo próximo dos outros membros.

— Que quero foder você. Você é bonito demais e me deixa com tesão. Está satisfeito agora? — Baekhyun soltou as palavras, sem se importar com a reação de Chanyeol. Odiava esconder o que sentia, era acostumado a falar tudo o que aparecia em sua mente. — Pode me achar uma aberração por achar homens e mulheres atraentes ao mesmo tempo, o mundo ainda não está evoluído para aceitar que posso querer transar com os dois.

— O quê? — Chanyeol estava inacreditado com Baekhyun. — Você está bêbado. Não é melhor ir para casa? — Baekhyun xingou baixinho, quase expulsando o Park do banheiro. — E eu não te acho uma aberração por isso, eu também gosto de homens, mas não sou um desesperado.

— Está me chamando de desesperado? — indagou irritado.

— Não é isso que eu queria dizer. — Passou a palma da mão contra a testa, engolindo seco. — Eu só disse que não preciso ficar falando sobre a minha sexualidade para qualquer um. Nem os meus pais sabem sobre isso.

— Gracinha, você deveria aproveitar o que o mundo tem para lhe oferecer, sabe? Quando ficar velho, vai se arrepender de não ter aproveitado toda essa sua beleza. Eu posso parecer um depravado para você, mas eu só gosto de curtir e aproveitar tudo do meu jeito. Recomendo muito. — Amassou o cigarro na parede, deixando-o cair contra o chão. — Eu vou indo. Amanhã tenho uma entrevista logo de manhã cedo. Mas pense no que eu disse, está bem gracinha? Não fique privando seus desejos com medo dos seus pais. Enquanto eles estiverem dormindo, você pode estar tendo o melhor orgasmo da sua vida. — Sussurrou rente ao ouvido do mais alto, sentindo-o estremecer.

Saiu do banheiro, deixando Chanyeol paralisado como uma rocha. Baekhyun não havia mentido sobre o seu jeito de deixar tudo de lado, apenas para não decepcionar as pessoas a sua volta. Sua cabeça girava com o efeito do álcool, e aquelas palavras rodeavam sua mente como se estivessem querendo lhe pregar uma peça. Já estava sonolento, então preferiu voltar para mesa e esperar o restante da banda, para irem embora.

**[...]**

— Chanyeol, você está péssimo hoje. — Jongin falou, afagando o ombro direito do saxofonista. — Está errando todas as notas. Tem certeza de que está bem? Não quer descansar um pouco? Você pode estar ansioso por ser o seu primeiro show com a gente.

— Eu só não dormi bem durante essa noite por alguns problemas familiares, perdão. — respondeu, botando o saxofone ao seu lado e enfiando o rosto nas duas mãos, suspirando alto. — Mas eu prometo que gravei todas as notas das músicas da tracklist do show.

Desde o dia em que teve aquele pequeno diálogo com Baekhyun dentro do banheiro sujo do bar, sua cabeça parecia ter se virado contra si de um dia para o outro. O corpo estava cansado, as madrugadas pareciam mais promíscuas e seus pensamentos pioravam cada vez mais. Não conseguia dormir por se sentir tão excitado, lembrando-se do líder e daquelas palavras sujas que foram proferidas a si.

Nunca em sua vida, havia passado por coisas desse tipo. Raramente, saciava seus desejos tocando em seu próprio corpo, apenas durante o banho quando estava sozinho em casa. Sentia-se um adolescente com hormônios à flor da pele, mas era apenas o efeito que Byun Baekhyun conseguiu ter sobre si em questão de dias e apenas usando algumas palavras inapropriadas demais.

Ao decorrer dos últimos ensaios, a tensão entre os dois rapazes era gritante demais para que Chanyeol pudesse suportar, assim fazendo com que errasse praticamente todas as notas de seu saxofone, trocando as chaves e soprando nas partes erradas. Sabia que aquilo deixava os outros membros frustrados, mas sempre que olhava para Baekhyun, ele sustentava um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios, como se soubesse o que se passava em sua mente, toda vez que estava perto dele.

— Nosso primeiro show começa essa semana, é melhor irmos descansar porque vai ser um dia cansativo. — Yixing opinou, recebendo confirmação de Jongin e Kyungsoo. — Vejo vocês amanhã de manhã, meus irmãos.

Todos os outros membros se retiraram, deixando o Park sozinho no meio de todos aqueles instrumentos. Aproveitando aquele momento, Chanyeol decidiu ensaiar até tarde, tentando não pensar em nada além das notas que estavam na partitura a sua frente.

**[...]**

Estavam do outro lado da cidade, em uma parte muito mais luxuosa. Por cada parte que passavam, Park Chanyeol ficava mais chocado com a quantidade de mansões e carros de luxos pela estrada. Ficariam em um hotel cinco estrelas, que Baekhyun praticamente brigou com a recepcionista para conseguir todas aquelas vagas para a equipe e os integrantes da Gravity.

No momento em que botaram os pés no hotel, todos os membros foram direto para seus respectivos quartos para descansarem até o dia seguinte, no qual estreariam a primeira turnê da banda. E tentando ao máximo aproveitar aquele luxo que a vida estava lhe oferecendo de braços abertos, Park Chanyeol decidiu relaxar na banheira do grande banheiro do seu quarto. Era tudo bem organizado e cheiroso, estava se sentindo no paraíso por ter tantos privilégios como aqueles.

Quando o relógio em cima da cômoda bateu meia-noite e meia, Chanyeol decidiu finalmente dormir, sentindo-se ansioso para o dia seguinte.

O barulho das araras de ferro correndo pelos corredores era insuportável. Todos os membros da Gravity estavam sentados em suas respectivas poltronas, recebendo toda a atenção das moças maquiadoras com quem trabalhavam. Choi Siwon, o empresário da banda, corria pelos corredores, cumprimentando os convidados de alto porte como políticos, artistas e etc, que também eram fãs da música que Gravity produzia.

As pernas do saxofonista não paravam um minuto de tanta ansiedade que estava sentindo. Estava achando que a qualquer momento, poderia ter um ataque cardíaco no meio de todas aquelas pessoas. Mesmo ouvindo todas as palavras confortantes de Jongin, explicando que era normal e logo se acostumaria com as apresentações, ainda sentia seu coração batendo forte como um motor velho da oficina do seu pai. Estava com as mãos molhadas de suor, as passando a cada cinco minutos contra a calça de tons escuros.

Um dos produtores do show deu o sinal, avisando que tudo já estava pronto. Os gritos femininos de fora conseguiam mexer com o cérebro de Park Chanyeol, avisando-o que todos estavam à sua espera por ser a sua primeira apresentação com a banda em público.

Se posicionaram, esperando as cortinas de tons vinhos se partirem ao meio, deixando todo o público avistar a banda que estava ao palco. 

Quando as cortinas se abriram, Park Chanyeol não conseguiu esconder o sorriso quando viu toda aquela multidão gritando como se fosse o último show da banda. Automaticamente, Jongin começou a tocar o seu contrabaixo, levando todas aquelas garotas a loucura. Logo em seguida, foi a vez de Yixing entrar no instrumental junto com os vocais de Kyungsoo. A música de abertura era intitulada como “The Chicago Girl”, escrita por Byun Baekhyun. Essa música tinha um tom divertido e romântico, duas coisas que Baekhyun amava misturar quando estava feliz em seu estúdio privado.

A música falava sobre uma mulher que Baekhyun inventou em sua cabeça durante algumas produções da banda. Jessie Holler, a mulher citada na música, era uma cantora que se apresentava nos bares de Chicago durante as madrugadas de altas temperaturas. Era acostumada a receber todos os presentes e buquês de homens apaixonados, com o intuito de jogá-los fora depois, sem paciência para homens obcecados. Mas em uma madrugada, Jessie acaba conhecendo um admirador que viraria sua vida de cabeça para baixo, fazendo suas apresentações serem dedicadas somente a ele. Sendo assim, a música era muito mais puxada para a vertente _Acid Jazz_.

— Viva Chicago! Como vocês estão? — Baekhyun deu um grito, quando a música fora finalizada. A frase “Viva Chicago!” era uma das coisas mais marcantes da banda, já que começaram naquela cidade e em todos os shows, fazia questão de gritar. — Parece que muitos estavam ansiosos para o começo da turnê, certo? — A plateia gritou, confirmando. — Sabemos que vocês também estavam ansiosos para conhecer o nosso novo saxofonista. — disse, virando-se de lado, analisando Park Chanyeol. — Acho que todos nós já estávamos cansados dos atrasados do nosso ex-membro. — Jongin deu uma risada com o comentário ácido do líder. — Enfim, espero que gostem bastante das nossas apresentações. Treinamos por horas durante longas semanas para vocês conhecerem o nosso melhor lado. — A plateia gritou novamente.

Chanyeol olhava um pouco assustado para as meninas que se debruçavam no palco, tentando subir, gritando alto com as lágrimas caindo excessivamente. Como ele achava aquilo bizarro... Achava que nunca ia se acostumar com aquelas loucuras de fãs nem se fosse o maior astro da música.

 _CandyGirl, I'd Rather Go Blind, Body And Soul, Think_ e outras diversas músicas foram apresentadas naquelas duras horas de show. Enquanto estavam em pausa para descansarem um pouco, Park Chanyeol conseguia interagir com algumas fãs, respondendo milhares de perguntas que elas soltavam disparadamente, tentando o máximo conhecerem melhor o novo saxofonista da Gravity que tinha uma pinta enorme de modelo. Sim, Chanyeol ouviu esse elogio de uma fã, deixando-o igual uma criança tímida sendo elogiada por algum trabalho na escola.

— Céus... Está muito quente! — Jongin disse, desabotoando os primeiros botões da camisa social, balançando-a para entrar algum vento. — Nunca mais vou abusar da bebida.

— Eu já falei que você é fraco com bebidas alcoólicas, ainda fica vermelho e com calor. — Kyungsoo comentou, passando a palma da mão na testa suada de Jongin, limpando-a com calma. — Não quer subir? Os recepcionistas do hotel já estão olhando torto para você. — O Kim concordou com a cabeça, puxando Kyungsoo pela mão, para que entrassem no elevador juntos.

Yixing já havia ido para o seu quarto assim que colocaram os pés no saguão do hotel. Os outros membros decidiram ir para o bar do hotel, para comemorarem o início da primeira turnê da banda. Agora, só tinha Chanyeol e Baekhyun sentados no bar vazio, às três e meia da madrugada.

Apenas o barulho dos copos sendo lavados eram audíveis, junto com a música clássica que tocava baixo em um dos sons do bar. Era um ambiente normal, mas com Baekhyun ao seu lado, sua mente lhe levava para outros caminhos nada apropriados.

— Eles vão transar. Não sabem nem disfarçar. — O Byun falou, jogando a bituca de seu cigarro no cinzeiro que estava na pequena mesa de madeira que os separava. — E você, gracinha, não vai dormir também? — Dobrou as pernas, apoiando o cotovelo esquerdo no joelho, dando mais uma tragada.

— Ainda não estou com sono. — respondeu, desviando o olhar para o balcão, dando um gole em sua bebida já quente. — Achei que estivesse cansado.

— Gosto das madrugadas. — Passou a língua nos lábios, encostando a coluna na poltrona de couro preto.

— Eu posso fazer uma pergunta? — Baekhyun concordou com a cabeça. — O Jongin e o Kyungsoo transam mesmo? Tipo, eles não são amigos e parceiros de banda? — O líder riu com a pergunta ingênua do saxofonista.

— É sério que você nunca percebeu a preocupação excessiva que o Kyungsoo tem pelo Jongin? Eles vivem juntos em todo canto.

— Mas amigos são assim.

— Se Jongin não fosse tão escandaloso durante o sexo, eu poderia ter o mesmo pensamento que você. — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos. — Não queira ouvir seus amigos transando na sala de ensaio só porque você se atrasou para um ensaio de fim de ano. — O mais novo concordou com a cabeça, rindo em seguida.

— Baekhyun... eu posso fazer outra pergunta? — Passou as duas palmas da mão em sua calça, tentando não demonstrar que estava com vergonha de fazer aquela pergunta.

Baekhyun concordou novamente.

— Você estava falando sério naquele dia?

— Falando sobre o quê? — Se fez de desentendido, fingindo não saber nada. — Não me recordo.

— Você sabe... — Suspirou. — Eu pensei bastante sobre aquilo, me senti estranho ao decorrer dos dias. E acho que você estava certo sobre eu parar de ficar me prendendo por medo de decepcionar alguém. — Baekhyun virou o rosto para Chanyeol, botando o copo de vidro sobre a mesa. — Alguns dias atrás, tentei sair com uma pessoa, mas acabou dando tudo errado. — Tampou o rosto, suspirando alto.

— E quer que eu te ajude com isso? — Chanyeol murmurou um “sim”, já podendo sentir o gosto da derrota em seu paladar.

— Esse foi um dos motivos para o ensaio do dia seguinte ser um fracasso, porque eu não conseguia parar de errar as notas.

— Estava pensando em mim, então?

— Sim.

— É uma gracinha mesmo. — Pegou o copo de vidro novamente, bebericando o resto da bebida que havia sobrado. — Eu sabia que uma hora você não ia resistir à minha beleza. — disse convicto. Passou os dedos no lábio inferior, tentando pensar em algo para adiantarem aquilo o mais rápido possível. Baekhyun não queria perder mais um minuto. — Seu quarto é o quatrocentos e quinze, estou certo? — O saxofonista afirmou com a cabeça. — Então me espere lá, gracinha. — Levantou-se, indo até o balcão, deixando Chanyeol sozinho.

**[...]**

No bar do hotel, Baekhyun havia pedido um copo com gelos, era uma de suas coisas favoritas na hora do sexo. Era um homem de vinte e nove anos de idade, repleto de fetiches que o deixavam excitado só de imaginar em praticá-los com aquele saxofonista que havia lhe tirado dos eixos há muito tempo.

Em primeiro lugar, gostava de dar o máximo de prazer possível para o seu companheiro, e também de atingir os seus melhores orgasmos. Byun Baekhyun sempre gostava de lugares luxuosos como os hotéis cinco estrelas que se hospedava apenas para diversões pecaminosas. Depois de uma bela noite repleta de gritos e gemidos, raramente entrava em contato com a pessoa novamente, só se ela realmente fosse boa o suficiente para repetir a segunda dose. Gostava de bancar o difícil, porque na maioria das vezes, a pessoa lhe provocava até não aguentar mais. Aquilo era extremamente incrível e excitante.

Com o objeto de vidro em sua mão direita, Baekhyun caminhava pelo corredor do hotel, procurando pelo quarto quatrocentos e quinze. Desde que perdera a virgindade aos dezoito anos, nunca sentiu tanta ansiedade em transar com uma pessoa em todos aqueles anos. Provavelmente, o jeito difícil e ingênuo de Park Chanyeol fez com que seu corpo ficasse cada vez mais inquieto para tê-lo. Quando estava perto do saxofonista, seu lado devasso tomava conta de si instantaneamente, quase sempre atrapalhando-o ao decorrer dos ensaios, afetando até mesmo o motivo dos seus pensamentos tão impuros que não conseguia nem ao menos disfarçar quando estava perto de si.

Deu três batidas na porta, ouvindo um barulho estranho vindo do quarto. Olhou para o objeto em sua mão, observando se não estava derretendo por conta do calor. Suas pernas estavam sendo pressionadas com força contra o chão, estava lutando para não ficar nervoso, aquilo não era nem um pouco comum. Ouviu o barulho das chaves abrindo e logo a porta fora aberta, revelando o mais novo.

Chanyeol estava com a blusa social entreaberta. A gravata que estava arrumada mais cedo, estava desamarrada de qualquer jeito em seu pescoço. Baekhyun não conseguiu desviar os olhos, encarando o corpo de forma sedenta. O mais novo, deu espaço para que o líder entrasse em silêncio.

Depois de tantos fracassos na cama, Park Chanyeol estava disposto a dar uma nova chance para Byun Baekhyun lhe guiar em cada detalhe. Não queria criar tantas expectativas para não ficar chateado caso algo desse errado, mas o seu peitoral começava a ficar orvalhado apenas com o que tinha em sua mente. Tentaria dar o máximo de si também.

— Achei que fosse me deixar na mão. — Baekhyun comentou, colocando o copo em cima da cômoda ao lado da grande cama de casal, que tinha todos os lençóis arrumados e bem alinhados.

— Não faria isso. Eu estou um pouco ansioso para começarmos. — O Byun levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso pela resposta do mais alto.

— Por que você não se deita de barriga para baixo? — Chanyeol ficou confuso, mas mesmo assim obedeceu. Retirou seus sapatos e sua meia, colocando-os no chão, do outro lado da cama. Ajoelhou-se sobre os lençóis, olhando para Baekhyun antes de deitar todo o seu corpo. — Alguma proibição durante o sexo? — perguntou, colocando um cubo de gelo na boca.

— O que você quiser... — respondeu, enfiando a cabeça contra o colchão macio. — E eu me preparei.

— Uou... Eu não estava nem um pouco preparado para isto. — Sentou-se contra o cóccix de Chanyeol. — Será que tem mais alguma surpresinha pra mim, Park Chanyeol? Achei que fosse um rapaz inocente, gracinha.

— Eu não sou inocente... — replicou com dificuldade.

Baekhyun puxou a camisa social de Chanyeol de um modo um pouco embaraçoso. Estava até achando engraçado toda aquela atitude que surgira repentinamente no Park. Passou as duas mãos, massageando os dois ombros largos do mais novo, sentindo a pele quente em seus dedos gelados. O corpo abaixo de si estava arrepiado, se contorcia aos poucos, praticamente implorando por mais toques.

Com a boca gelada, Baekhyun mordeu levemente o lóbulo direito de Chanyeol, descendo até o pescoço, beijando-o e dando mordidas de leve. Uma de suas mãos estava na cintura do Park, apertando-o com vontade enquanto a outra puxava os fios escuros para trás, deixando o pescoço mais exposto para que pudesse explorar com toda vontade. Os gemidos sôfregos do saxofonista saíam com um tom rouco, enlouquecendo Baekhyun da cabeça aos pés.

Baekhyun levantou o próprio quadril para cima, virando o corpo do Park, para encará-lo. Quando sentou-se novamente, pegou mais um cubo de gelo, levando-o até o mamilo direito, enquanto seus dedos travessos brincavam com o esquerdo, apertando e massageando. Instantaneamente, Chanyeol levou sua mão até o peitoral de Baekhyun, em um pedido mudo para que ele tirasse aquela blusa.

Nunca havia visto nenhuma parte do corpo do Byun, afinal, ele vivia com seu paletó bem alinhado. Era uma curiosidade saber como era o porte físico do mais velho.

O líder percebeu o que Chanyeol queria, então obedeceu, retirando a camisa social, deixando todo o seu peitoral exposto. Baekhyun tinha um corpo bonito, que chegava a dar inveja em qualquer pessoa. Os ombros eram largos e bem definidos, estava doido para segurá-los enquanto estivesse sendo fodido. O tronco também era definido, deixando-o com uma água na boca para beijar cada parte daquele corpo. Estava sedendo por Byun Baekhyun.

Os dois apenas vestiam suas respectivas calças, causando um atrito entre os membros duros, já que Baekhyun estava sentado em cima do quadril de seu parceiro, causando um incômodo gostoso, que tirava gemidos gostosos da boca do outro.

Perdendo o controle de suas ações, Baekhyun não perdeu tempo em chupar com força o pescoço do mais novo, sem se importar de marcá-lo. A língua serpenteava cada pedacinho da pele, subindo até o lóbulo para mordê-lo. Seus dedos continuavam brincando nos mamilos já inchados e molhados. Subiu beijos carinhosos pela mandíbula bem marcada, chegando até os lábios avermelhados do mais novo. Pensou duas vezes antes de beijá-lo, afinal de contas, não haviam falando nada sobre beijos.

Os lábios de Baekhyun se encontraram com os de Chanyeol, sentindo a textura macia do mais novo. Park Chanyeol tinha um cheiro gostoso de frutas, como se tivesse acabado de sair do banho, gostava de sentir suas narinas sendo invadidas por aquele cheiro tão maravilhoso.

As línguas se encontraram de forma calma, tentando não apressar o tal ato. Queriam aproveitar aquele momento com calma, como se estivessem fazendo aquilo pela primeira e última vez. Baekhyun segurou o rosto de Chanyeol, para aprofundar mais o beijo, compartilhando salivas e seus gostos.

Nem um pouco surpreso, Chanyeol gostava cada vez mais quando o beijo era aprofundado. Baekhyun beijava bem, ao ponto de deixá-lo ainda mais excitado, deixando um volume vergonhoso no meio de suas pernas com ele rebolando em cima enquanto tocava em todas as suas partes, passeando as mãos em todas as partes de seu corpo, apertando com força como se não quisesse perdê-lo de suas mãos.

O primeiro a separar o beijo foi o Byun, que desceu novamente para o pescoço. Levantou o pescoço, erguendo o braço até a cômoda para pegar mais um cubo de gelo que já chegava quase ao fim, enfiou-o em sua boca sentindo a temperatura gelada em sua língua. Colou a boca em um dos mamilos já inchado, mordendo enquanto apertava o outro. A língua brincava com a pele e Chanyeol descontava tudo apertando os fios claros do líder e torcendo os pés. Não conseguia mais controlar os próprios gemidos. Estava tão excitado, que não conseguia pensar em uma palavra para pronunciar. A boca de Baekhyun era única. Sabia os lugares certinhos para conseguir levar Chanyeol ao céu e o inferno ao mesmo tempo, causando todos os tipos de sensações naquele corpo tão entregue.

Ao terminar de focar naquela parte tão sensível do Park, Baekhyun retirou o próprio cinto, jogando-o longe, quase batendo na porta. Em seus lábios, tinha um sorriso devasso, estava doido para colocar Chanyeol em sua posição favorita e fodê-lo até que ficassem com as pernas dormentes ao ponto de não conseguirem caminhar no dia seguinte e passarem toda a tarde na cama para foderem mais ainda.

— Eu posso tirar a minha também? — indagou o Park, sem saber o que fazer.

— Eu mesmo tiro para você, gracinha. — Piscou o olho direito antes de também jogar a calça social em outro quarto do hotel.

Somente de cueca, o Byun fez o mesmo com Chanyeol, porém com delicadeza. Cada vez que a calça descia pelas pernas, Baekhyun fazia questão de deixar selinhos delicados em cada parte exposta da pele bronzeada do mais novo. Seus olhos estavam focados em cada expressão do Park, não conseguia parar de encará-lo.

— Eu posso? — Chanyeol perguntou.

Baekhyun o encarou, se ajoelhando na cama. Não sabia do que Chanyeol estava falando até ver onde seus olhos estavam batendo. Deu uma risada rouca, fazendo um sinal com o dedo para que ele se aproximasse. Passou a mão no próprio volume, sentindo-se mais especial do que o normal. Transar com Chanyeol estava inflando mais ainda o seu gigante ego.

Park Chanyeol estava agachado à sua frente, bem de frente para o seu membro volumoso ainda coberto pelo tecido de tons escuros. O mais novo passou o rosto de leve contra o tecido, mordendo os lábios com força. Levantou o rosto, olhando Baekhyun nos olhos, esperando-o tomar a primeira iniciativa. E Baekhyun entendeu aquele recado.

Quando Baekhyun desceu o tecido, o membro saltou batendo contra a bochecha de Chanyeol. Era uma cena erótica demais para o Byun aguentar, estava segurando para não perder todos os seus limites. A boca de Chanyeol fora preenchida rapidamente, como se estivesse ansioso para começar o seu trabalho. Os barulhos de sucções conseguiam deixar suas pernas fracas, lutando para continuarem firmes na cama.

Chanyeol engoliu todo o comprimento, movendo sua cabeça para frente e para trás, se deliciando com o gosto do Byun. Sentia seu couro cabeludo doer cada vez que Baekhyun o segurava, descontando o que estava sentindo. Os movimentos lentos foram substituídos pela pélvis de Baekhyun se movimentando rápidamente contra a sua boca, estocando com força, chegando até sua garganta. O líquido viscoso já começava a descer pelo seu queixo, caindo sobre os lençóis brancos. A cada estocada bruta que recebia em sua garganta, seu membro praticamente implorava para ser liberto e tocado.

Recebeu dois tapas de leves em sua bochecha direita, um aviso para que largasse o membro do mais velho. Estava sentindo seu corpo entrar em combustão, sabendo que já estava completamente vermelho e ofegante. Baekhyun não estava nada diferente, com os fios molhados colados na própria testa e o tronco completamente orvalhado, enquanto masturbava o próprio membro, mordendo os lábios e o encarando como se quisesse devorá-lo.

Baekhyun empurrou fortemente o tronco de Chanyeol contra a cama macia. De forma brusca, virou o corpo, apalpando as bandas cobertas pelo tecido da cueca, sem parar de masturbar o próprio membro. Seus olhos passeavam por cada detalhe, se deliciando apenas com aquilo, mesmo querendo mais e muito mais.

— Levanta o quadril, fica bem empinado pra mim. — Chanyeol murmurou um xingamento antes de obedecê-lo. — É assim que gosto de foder, sabia? Eu vou amar ver o meu pau entrando e saindo de você, gracinha. Mas antes, quero fazer algumas coisinhas com você, meu bem. — Puxou a cueca para baixo, revelando a entrada do mais novo. Podia perceber o quanto estava preparado e também ansioso para recebê-lo. Ah... Como Baekhyun também estava ansioso. 

— Então é assim que você gosta de ficar para os outros homens, gracinha? — O mais velho perguntou, passando o dedo na entrada, sem penetrar, descendo até as bolas inchadas.

— Não... — Chanyeol lutou para que conseguisse responder apenas aquilo. — Eu só fiz isso para você. — Sendo dominado pela timidez, Chanyeol enfiou o rosto contra o travesseiro. — Ah... isso é muito bom. — disse quando Baekhyun massageou seus testículos, indo até a sua glande molhada. — Baekhyun...

— Ora... estou me sentindo um pouco privilegiado por isso. Acho que o meu querido merece uma recompensa, não acha? — Chanyeol não conseguiu responder, apenas gemeu quando teve os dois dedos de Baekhyun entrando dentro de si.

Baekhyun beijou a entrada, descendo até as bolas, sugando com vontade enquanto seus dois dedos estocavam o mais novo. Deixava pequenas mordidas em cada canto da pele, apreciando os gemidos roucos que Chanyeol soltava. Estava extasiado, querendo ainda mais. Quando enfiou o terceiro dedo, não perdeu tempo em começar a estocá-los com força enquanto masturbava o membro de Chanyeol.

Quando se deu por satisfeito, deu um sorriso ao ver como Chanyeol já estava destruído antes mesmo de chegarem na melhor parte. Assim que ouviu o barulho de Baekhyun masturbando o próprio membro, o Park ergueu ainda mais o quadril, ansiando por aquele homem dentro de si. Não estava aguentando mais segurar todo aquele prazer, queria gritar para todos o quanto Baekhyun era gostoso e conseguia lhe arremessar para outro mundo apenas com a sua língua e os seus dedos.

O líder entrou com tudo dentro de Chanyeol, sem se importar com a dor, sabia que ele estava preparado. Baekhyun mordeu os lábios ao ver o membro sendo engolido por inteiro, fazendo-o gemer baixinho enquanto segurava os quadris do saxofonista. Aos poucos, aumentava as estocadas, causando um barulho que ecoava pelo cômodo grande do hotel. O Byun apoiou um pé na cômoda para aumentar seus movimentos, logo puxando o Park pelo cabelo, fazendo o mesmo virar o rosto para encará-lo e ver todas as suas reações enquanto era fodido.

Os gemidos de Chanyeol eram mesclados com o barulho dos corpos se chocando com força e brutalidade ao ponto de o Park ter que segurar na cômoda para que não caísse contra a cama. A sensação de ter o membro grosso de Baekhyun dentro de si era incrível, como se estivesse lhe partindo ao meio, mas ainda era bom. Quando mais erguia o próprio corpo, mais fundo Baekhyun conseguia lhe atingir, rapidamente achando o seu ponto sensível e focando somente ali, estocando com aquela brutalidade gostosa enquanto puxava os seus cabelos de tons pretos e soltava palavras chulas que se envergonharia de dizer até para os seus amigos mais próximos.

— Você vai sentar em mim e rebolar bem gostoso, está entendido? Se não souber, vai aprender. — Baekhyun sussurrou rente ao ouvido do Park, dando um tapa forte e apertando a banda direita, saindo de dentro dele.

Apoiou as costas na parede do quarto, abrindo bem as pernas para Chanyeol sentar. O mais novo ainda estava um pouco tonto, indo com lentidão até o seu parceiro, sentando com delicadeza sobre o membro ainda duro. Esperou alguns segundos antes de começar os movimentos, sentindo as mãos de Baekhyun apertarem suas bandas sem nem um pingo de delicadeza e a boca em seu peitoral.

O Park rebolava tão bem em cima de Baekhyun, quase acabando com todas as estruturas do mais velho. Com as mãos, Baekhyun parou os movimentos do mais novo, puxando o quadril do mesmo para cima, começando uma nova sessão de estocadas, levantando seu próprio quadril. Chanyeol continuava parado, apenas recebendo bem o membro de Baekhyun dentro de si enquanto sua bunda recebia tapas e apertos fortes, deixando tudo mais excitante.

Diminuindo a velocidade aos poucos, Baekhyun percebeu que já estava gozando, vendo o líquido escorrer pelas pernas do Park, que ainda estava duro, quase atingindo o seu limite. Ainda não estava cansado, então deitou Chanyeol na cama, indo em direção ao membro do mesmo, sugando, quase sendo apertado pelas pernas do Park, que rapidamente foram abertas novamente pelas mãos do Byun.

Os dedos de Baekhyun continuaram empurrado o líquido viscoso para dentro, prolongando seu prazer. Continuou com os movimentos no membro de Chanyeol até sentir sua boca cheia de porra, indicando o orgasmo do Park, que tremia da cabeça aos pés, tentando controlar a própria respiração.

Estava cansado, havia acabado de ter a melhor noite de sua vida e não conseguia nem se culpar como antes. Havia sido tão incrível, que sua mente só conseguia pensar no homem ao seu lado. Só conseguiu sair dos próprios pensamentos quando sentiu um peso ao seu lado, vendo Baekhyun deitar bem próximo, apoiando a cabeça no antebraço e encarando o teto branco. Estavam nus e sujos, mas quem se importava?

— Não vai falar nada? — Baekhyun quebrou o silêncio.

— Você me destruiu. — respondeu manhoso. Baekhyun acabou rindo.

— Essa era a intenção. — disse convencido. — Gostei de foder com você.

— Como você é romântico. — Debochou, revirando os olhos e puxando o lençol para cobrir a sua nudez. — Achei que fosse recusar, quando falei aquilo no bar.

— Não recusaria você nem que me pagasse, gracinha. Sua bunda é bonita e o seu jeito é incrível. Só não posso me apaixonar, mas estou livre para fodas casuais.

— Você não tem papas na língua, não é mesmo?

— Isso se chama sinceridade. Desde que te vi pela primeira vez, fiquei excitado como um inferno. Os fantasmas são testemunhas das minhas homenagens a você antes de dormir e aposto que com você não foi muito diferente.

— Isso não é da sua conta. — disse envergonhado. Baekhyun deu uma risada, puxando o corpo do mais novo para ficarem mais próximos. — Mas se eu aceitar ter sexo casual com você, não vai ficar estranho?

— Não. Vamos estar apenas saciando o desejo um do outro. Jongin e Kyungsoo fazem a mesma coisa sempre, são quase namorados, mesmo que eles achem que ninguém saiba sobre isso. Nós somos adultos, sabemos muito bem separar as coisas, certo?

— Promete que não vai ficar me envergonhando?

— Envergonhando?

— Sim. Você tem mania de ficar me secando durante os ensaios e em qualquer lugar. Isso me deixa excitado e não quero ficar de pau duro na frente de todo mundo.

— Está bem. Vou tentar controlar os meus pensamentos pervertidos dentro da minha cabeça, porque sei que no final do dia vou poder aproveitar o máximo possível. Sei que ainda vamos estrear em muitos hotéis do país.

A chegada dos anos sessenta surpreendeu a todos com rapidez, trazendo novos gêneros musicais em ascensão. Gravity continuava no topo, ainda crescendo nas vendas e shows que já se espalhavam pelo mundo todo. Com o tempo, Baekhyun percebeu o quanto a vida cheia de luxúria era enganosa ao ponto de lhe cegar. Sempre transformava suas noites solitárias em sexo com outras pessoas, sem se importar com as consequências que poderiam aparecer no meio do caminho. Suas músicas românticas não tinham nada a ver com a sua vida amorosa que era completamente um lixo.

Sempre botou em sua cabeça que ter alguém era uma palhaçada, e que no fim, todos se separariam porque amor era algo passageiro e sentimentos mudavam com o tempo. Mas continuar gostando de ficar com uma pessoa durante quase quatro anos, já era outra história. A partir do tempo, Baekhyun começou a perceber que suas músicas eram sempre dedicadas a uma única pessoa que dominava sua cabeça quando o assunto era melodias românticas.

E como Baekhyun se sentiu burro quando descobriu quem era a sua inspiração para todas aquelas músicas românticas, que tocavam em todos os bares dos Estados Unidos, deixando até os amargurados apaixonados.

Park Chanyeol, continuou sendo o seu parceiro durante aqueles anos. Não reclamava sobre nada, se consideravam grandes amigos que gostavam de diversão quando a noite chegava. Nunca haviam conversado sobre sentimentos ou algo em comum. Baekhyun já tinha os seus trinta e dois anos e Chanyeol, já chegava aos seus vinte e seis. Não poderiam continuar com aquilo até o resto de suas vidas, enganando seus parentes mais próximos com a desculpa de que ainda estavam procurando o verdadeiro amor.

Passaram-se meses e meses, pensando em alguma desculpa para começarem aquele assunto. E quando aquele dia finalmente chegou, os dois rapazes estavam na casa de Baekhyun, depois de passarem a tarde toda assistindo um jogo de futebol e bebendo cerveja. Com um pouco de álcool, o Byun teria coragem para falar tudo o que queria.

E ele confessou. Não só o que havia descoberto o que sentia, mas também sobre o futuro de ambos, caso continuassem com uma relação baseada somente em sexo. De primeira Chanyeol ficou assustado, não só pela confissão repentina, mas também pela mudança de comportamento de Baekhyun desde os últimos anos em relação a relacionamentos. Mesmo havendo sexo casual, ainda saíam com outras pessoas. Então, aquele tipo de conversa com certeza causaria um impacto em Chanyeol.

As palavras de Baekhyun fizeram com que Chanyeol também refletisse sobre o seu futuro. E no meio daquela conversa longa, Baekhyun teve a coragem de pedir o Park em namoro, mas sem deixar nada explícito. Era romântico somente nas músicas. E como de costume, a noite terminou com os dois fazendo amor pela primeira vez no chão da sala.

Continuariam com aquele romance escondido de toda a mídia por conta do sensacionalismo gigante que ainda rolava no meio artístico, entretanto, as noites não seriam mais solitárias como antes. E Baekhyun agora poderia dar nome a sua verdadeira inspiração: seu nome era Park Chanyeol.


End file.
